Jericho's Season
by highland laurel
Summary: Reposted Story: With Mingo's help, Jericho makes a life changing decision.
1. Chapter 1

JERICHO'S SEASON

"To everything there is a season..." Ecclesiastes 3:1

Chapter 1

Despondently Jericho sat on his cot. The small storeroom was damp from the daylong rain. He could hear it still lightly dripping from the eaves. His cousin Cincinnatus was angry with him. As punishment for accidentally spilling a keg of powder the storekeeper had demanded that the young man dust every shelf in the general store and restock. Jericho's shoulders ached and his stomach growled from the stingy supper he'd consumed.

His thoughts turned to Suma. If only the girl hadn't decided that it was too much work to live as a white woman they'd be married now and settled on a lovely little farm. Here in the settlement the only girl that had caught his eye was Jemima Boone. Her sparkling blue eyes and gentle smile always made him feel special. But she had been avoiding him lately. Immediately after he'd elevated himself in the eyes of the community by rescuing the Indian runner who'd broken his leg, Jemima seemed to seek his company. Jericho couldn't understand why she had changed toward him.

Once again he thought of his family's farm across the mountains in the Carolinas. His father was dead and his brothers and sisters helped their mother survive on the rocky little farm. Being the oldest and a responsible young man, Jericho felt it was his duty to obey his mother's request that he move west to work in his cousin Cincinnatus' store. Not only would he be on his own with an opportunity to start fresh in Kentucky but there would be one less mouth to feed off of the Carolina rocks. Two younger sisters and two younger brothers were married and on their own, leaving five children still for his mother to raise. He sent her money every chance that he could but Jericho knew that it didn't go far. This winter he had decided to ask Daniel Boone if he could accompany the man and his Cherokee friend on their annual trapping expedition. The extra money would be greatly appreciated by Molly Jones.

Jericho's pet rabbit thumped his back feet in an expression of aggravation. "What do you want, you mangy animal?" The lithe young man rose and walked the three feet to gather the little animal to his chest. When he bent to raise the rabbit he saw that the mischievous animal had chewed the corner of the bottom oat sack and the oats were spilling out onto the floor. The rabbit's irritation came from the fact that the cloth sack wasn't ripping fast enough to suit it. Staring at the ripped sack, understanding that Cincinnatus would be angry about that too, Jericho decided to desert his cousin's establishment and strike out on his own.

Without clear thought the young man gathered his meager belongings, pulled his clothes on over his long underwear, stomped his boots onto his feet and slipped his coat over his shoulders. He raised the collar close about his neck and pushed his hat down firmly on his head. Then with a final glance around the small storage shed he grasped his pack, rifle and accoutrements. Closing the door tightly he stepped out into the lessening shower and strode with purpose through the stockade gates.

A few hours later Cincinnatus discovered the abandoned storage shed. When Jericho failed to appear at breakfast the older man's suspicions were raised and he went immediately out to the shed. Though he failed to find Jericho he did find one very sleepy rabbit with an engorged stomach. Sputtering in anger the spry storekeeper rushed back into his establishment and began a letter to his cousin's wife Molly.

At that same hour Jericho was awakening under the very large pine tree where he had sheltered through the remainder of the night. He was very hungry. Slipping out from under the tree's low-hanging branches he soundlessly sought a vantage point from which to shoot his breakfast. Minutes later he returned to the pine with a small rabbit. The animal was not much bigger than the bunny that had shared his storage shed. That knowledge brought a flood of memories and an uncomfortable twinge of guilt. He pushed them out of his mind and went to work preparing his breakfast.

A few hundred yards from the tree the smell of wood smoke drifting on the rain-dampened air caused Mingo to stop. He raised his head to ascertain the direction of the fire. Stepping silently on the soggy soil he cautiously approached Jericho's camp. The odor of roasting meat hung heavy in the air. Mingo swallowed and announced himself. He was surprised to see the face of Jericho Jones peep out of the pine's branches behind his aimed rifle.

Smiling, Mingo ducked under the pine boughs and sat across from the Boonesborough youth. Jericho glanced at his companion and then dropped his eyes back to the ground. From his actions Mingo understood that Jericho was upset and embarrassed. Having gotten to know the young man while serving as a mentor during Jericho's time with the Creeks, Mingo felt able to begin probing for the cause. He cleared his throat.

"A pine tree makes a good shelter during a long, rainy night. I've spent many; many nights sheltered beneath pine boughs myself. But a small rabbit isn't much breakfast. I have some coffee with me. I think I'd welcome a hot cup. I'll be back shortly."

Mingo ducked underneath the branches and returned in less than ten minutes with a pot of water. Silently he poured a measure of coffee into the pot and set it at the edge of the small fire. Without a word he slipped away again and returned in a half-hour carrying dry wood carved from underneath a log. He added a piece or two and sat close, warming his chilled hands.

"This could turn into the first snow of the season. The temperature is dropping rapidly. Are you on a hunting trip?" Mingo's face betrayed no suspicions and Jericho found himself wanting to confide in the Cherokee.

"Mingo, I'm leavin' Boonesborough. I can't take it any more. Cincinnatus treats me like I was an indentured servant or a slave. I don't have to put up with his nonsense, and I'm not going to! I'm finished."

Mingo looked into the young man's angry green eyes. He could tell that there were other issues preying on his mind. Smiling gently, he reached for the coffee pot and poured a cup. He held it out to Jericho. The young man sipped gratefully, then handed the cup back to Mingo. The Indian took a swallow and balanced it on his knee.

"Jericho, I know that you feel mistreated. But have you tried to talk to Cincinnatus about the reasons for your discontent?"

"I've talked 'til I was blue in the face, but he won't listen. He just repeats what he's said before. My ma sent me to him so's I could get a stake and start out fresh. And that's what he feels he's doin'. Making me sleep in that damp ol' shed. Workin' me from dawn to dark. Feedin' me stringy meat and boiled out potatoes. I don't deserve to be treated like that Mingo, I just don't!"

Mingo dropped his gaze and listened with his heart. He had been privy to a few small details about Jericho's life while they were together inside the Creek lodge months ago. Realizing that he probably was the closest thing to a friend in the young man's life, Mingo determined to spend the time Jericho needed to release his anger. He raised his eyes to Jericho's troubled face.

"I'm going to want more than a rabbit morsel soon. I know a promising nook nearby. I should be back within an hour or two. Save me a cup of coffee, please." Before Jericho could stop him Mingo bent, slipped under the branches and disappeared. Jericho added more wood to the fire, then followed Mingo under the branches to look for more dry firewood. From Mingo's words he understood that the older man intended to shelter under the pine for several hours. Somehow that knowledge eased Jericho's heart. But they would need more wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ninety minutes later Mingo had a yearling deer spitted to roast over the fire. He had used his hatchet to remove the legs and neck, leaving the body to slowly cook over the small blaze. The two men could cut cooked pieces off the carcass as it roasted. Sipping a last cup of coffee, Mingo leaned back on his pack and looked at the brooding youth opposite him. Jericho sat with his long legs crossed and his back leaned against the pine's trunk, tossing bits of bark into the little fire. As Mingo had predicted, near noon the light rain turned into snow and the flakes spun softly as they floated down. The soggy ground was too warm to allow any accumulation but the damp air was quickly growing frosty.

Depending on Jericho's disclosures, Mingo understood that the two may be spending the night underneath the pine. With that in mind Mingo set the empty coffee cup down and left the shelter to gather more wood. He made two trips while Jericho continued to sit alone with his thoughts. On his third trip back with his arms full of soggy wood Mingo found Jericho brewing another pot of coffee. Smiling, Mingo placed the last load of wood near the fire to dry and accepted the steaming cup from Jericho's hand. After several sips he sat the cup near the fire, leaned over and cut himself a long strip of roasted venison. Leaving it to lay across his knife to cool, the Cherokee took the cup and again leaned back against his pack. Jericho raised his eyes to Mingo's face and looked long into the Indian's dark eyes. Then he sighed and swallowed. The words slowly began to trickle from his lips.

"Mingo, I don't want to seem like I'm a complainer. I appreciate what Cincinnatus has done for me. And you and Mr. Boone too. It's just that sometimes I feel like I want so much more! And I don't know what it is that I want, or how to get it. Does that make any sense to you?"

Mingo nodded and Jericho fell silent. After several seconds Mingo prodded the youth for more. "Go on, Jericho. I don't have to have had your experiences in order to understand what you're saying. I was your age not so many years ago. Tell me more."

Jericho closed his bright green eyes. Mingo could see the struggle on the young man's face. He leaned over and retrieved the cooled venison from his knife. He ate as he listened to Jericho's halting words.

"My folks sailed to the Carolinas from Ireland. Cincinnatus' parents sailed years before and he was born in the Carolinas. I think that's why he's so superior actin'. My folks were poor but honest. They wanted a place where they could work for themselves. My granddaddy split his ten acres among his four sons and my daddy's share wouldn't hardly feed him let alone a family. My daddy sold his share to his brothers so's he and my mama could get married and have a small stake when they set out for the colonies.

My mama was a pretty woman, Mingo. She had the prettiest hair you ever saw. Thick and glossy, dark brown with red highlights. My daddy called her his little star. You've never seen anyone dance like my momma could. I remember.

A rich Englishman, lord somebody or other, paid for their passage in exchange for seven years work in the Carolinas. Nobody wanted to hire an Irishman. My daddy was proud but he'd a done anything. He wanted to make a good home for my mama. Finally they were hired by that lord's agent in the Carolinas to work producin' naval stores for his shipping business. My daddy worked all day cutting trees and splittin' 'em to use in shipbuilding. My mama cooked for the men. I was born there, my sisters Mary and Mercy and my brothers Zebulon and Abraham too.

On the day that their contract was up my daddy loaded us all into a creaky cast-off wagon and we set out for the mountains. We went deep into the colony, far back where the Scots were settling. My daddy wanted nothin' more to do with Englishmen." Jericho blushed and raised his eyes to Mingo's face. "No offense meant to you Mingo, but those rich English worked many a man to death. I myself saw men collapse and die right where they fell. I was just a little tyke but I learned real quick that some men have more value than others, and us Irish have the least value. Less even than slaves. They're thought of as property, but us Irish are thought of as trash. There's always more where the last came from, and cheap too."

Jericho halted and pushed himself away from the fire to sit in the gathering shadows. Mingo's heart went out to the youth. He said nothing and allowed Jericho to deal with the pain. The fragrance of roasting venison filled the enclosed area and the fire warmed the two men. Outside the air was thick with falling snow and the Kentucky forest began to dress itself in white.

The better part of an hour passed before Jericho returned to the fire. Mingo remained propped against his pack, sipping coffee. His dark eyes welcomed the Irish youth back to the warmth of his friendship. Jericho silently accepted the cup of coffee Mingo held out to him. Mingo carefully stood and stretched his arms above his head. He looked down at Jericho's dark head with affection.

"Jericho, I want to tell you something. No man who is as brave as you are, as brash as you are, as genuine as you are, is trash. No matter the nationality or race. Never let yourself be coerced into believing that you are. A man measures another by his heart and mind, not his skin or ancestry."

Jericho looked up into Mingo's shadowed face. He understood that Mingo was speaking from the depth of his own experiences and his admiration for the tall man increased. There was no trace of whining or complaint in the deep voice. Mingo was a man. Suddenly Jericho knew that he wanted to know Mingo better. He cleared his throat and asked his question shyly.

"Mingo, how do you deal with all the prejudices that you face?"

A small smile lifted the corners of Mingo's mouth. "My young friend, I deal with them one at a time."

"What's that mean? Tell me!"

"You must confront prejudice, Jericho, and by your own example defeat it. Words will not do it. Threats will not do it. Begging never does it. Only dedicated action. Don't think that I have a magic formula, a wand that I wave, an armor that I don. I don't. I am wounded several times a year. But I don't retaliate in kind and if the one who wounded me ponders my inaction, perhaps he will rethink the reason for his prejudice. That is my hope. I still feel the stings, Jericho. But I have made up my mind to be a better man than the one who flung the barbs."

Mingo stepped out into the November snow. He breathed deeply of the pine scented air. Jericho's pain was intruding upon his own heart. If he was going to help Jericho he needed to release his own growing distress. He walked several paces into the darkening woods and let the quiet seep into his soul. A cardinal sang his evening song. Far away in the depths of the forest a grouse drummed. Above him the whispers of muffled wings announced a flock of geese. Nature laid her calming hand upon him and he relaxed. He sighed deeply and eased himself back under the pine's protective branches.

Jericho's face shone in the firelight. He was chewing another piece of venison. His light green eyes met Mingo's as the Cherokee man sat back down before the fire. He too cut himself another piece of venison. The fire crackled and the hiss of the snowflakes falling created a soothing background.

"Mingo?"

"Yes? What is it Jericho?"

"My mama wanted me to be somebody. She and my daddy spent every winter night teachin' us to read an' write. Sometimes they were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open, but they never let a night go by without some sort of learning. My daddy was so proud to be a part of America. He said over and over that we kids could be whoever we wanted to be. There were no lords to make us bow, no master to take our homes. What we fought for, we had. And I reckon that's what I want Mingo. Something to fight for. Something more than a storage shed behind my cousin's trading post."

"What do you want? Do you know? I seem to remember that you wanted to settle on a farm with Suma. If you still want to farm Kentucky possesses some very fertile soil. Why don't you stake a claim and begin? You are of age."

Jericho hung his head. "I don't want to be alone Mingo. I want a wife and kids. I want somebody to come in to every night. I want to be important in somebody's life."

Mingo heard the longing in Jericho's voice. He sat pondering his response for several seconds. When he replied his own deep voice was soft.

"Jericho, may I make a suggestion?"

Across the campfire Jericho nodded his head silently.

"Go back to Cincinnatus and tell him what you've told me. Tell him that you want to take a wife and build a farm. Perhaps he will help you."

"I can't do that Mingo. My mama needs the money I send her. I was intending to ask Daniel if I could trap with you two this winter so's I could send her more money. I've still got five brothers and sisters living with her in Carolina. The farm is rocky and the soil isn't very fertile."

Suddenly Mingo's mind developed a perfect solution. "Jericho, send for your mother and siblings. Bring them here and build a farm around them. You could build yourself a small bachelor cabin apart from theirs. I'm certain that Daniel and the other settlers would help you. All you need to do is choose your location."

Jericho's dark head lifted slowly. His eyes stared several long minutes into the fire. Slowly a smile began to lift his lips. His entire face seemed to light from within. Mingo watched his expression and smiled too. Suddenly Jericho leaped to his feet and clapped his hands together. He did as exuberant a jig as the constricted space allowed. He crossed to Mingo's side, grasped the Cherokee's slender hands and pulled him up. Jericho continued his impromptu dance, pulling Mingo around the fire with him.

After five minutes Mingo freed his hands and stopped. Jericho continued to whirl within the narrow space. Mingo reached out and stopped the frenzy. "Am I to believe that this suggestion pleases you?"

The understatement struck Jericho as funny, and his spontaneous laugh echoed off the pine boughs. "Mingo, you are a wonder! This morning when you found me I just knew that you were the one to help me. And you were!" Jericho danced around the fire once more, than collapsed with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees. His eyes continued to dance as he looked into Mingo's face.

"I am truly pleased. Now, as it is dark and I find myself becoming sleepy, I suggest that we sleep. We will return to Boonesborough tomorrow. Will you make amends with Cincinnatus?"

"I sure will! I'll be needin' to buy things for my place. Do you think he'd trade me work for what I need?"

" We won't know until you ask. But I imagine that he will. He is fond of you, Jericho. You do know that?"

" Sometimes I think he is, and then sometimes I don't think he is. I don't really know Mingo."

"Well my young friend, what I do know is that we have a snug camp on a cold night. Sleep well."

Jericho snuggled down on one side of the fire and Mingo snuggled on the other. Just as he was drifting to sleep Mingo heard Jericho call his name.

"Yes?" Mingo asked sleepily.

"This reminds me of the Creek lodge we shared. I don't think I'd have survived without you. I wanted you to know that. I was too proud to tell you, but I was scared. You kept me steady. I'll never forget what you did for me. Or what you've done for me today. Thank you."

A smile lit Mingo's drowsy face. "You're welcome, Jericho. Good night."

The snowflakes continued to fall, the pine boughs sighed and the wilderness lullaby soothed the two men into a deep, restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cincinnatus continued to be very angry. He had not attempted to find Jericho, deciding that he was well rid of the stubborn youth. When Jericho reappeared two days later carrying a large doe as a peace offering Cincinnatus turned away and made no effort to accept the meat. Mingo patted Jericho's shoulder and advised the lad to continue as if the older man had accepted the gift. So Jericho took the carcass behind the store and cut the meat into strips. Mingo worked beside him, telling light-hearted stories to ease Jericho's unease.

When the venison was prepared Mingo carried the pot of meat back in to Cincinnatus. His mouth set into a firm line, the storekeeper gave Mingo a harsh look.

"Why're you helpin' that useless scamp Mingo? Do you know what he done?"

"He became angry at what he perceived as unfair treatment and retreated to the woods to compose himself."

Cincinnatus stared at the Cherokee, then mumbled under his breath. "Shoulda known better than to ask you. Can't understand half of what you say."

Mingo smiled slightly and tried again. "Cincinnatus, he's a young man with a quick temper and he carries his honor close to the surface. He feels that you treat him as a servant, not a cousin."

"He is like a servant, Mingo. His ma asked me to take him and give him a trade. And that's what I'm tryin' to do. The normal time is seven years, unless I'm mistaken."

Mingo frowned. "You have a contract on Jericho?"

"Not exactly. It's more like an understandin'."

"With whom? Not Jericho."

"No, with his ma. Molly was Peter's wife, and Peter was my first cousin. She and Peter had ten youngun's and couldn't hardly care for half that. That ain't my responsibility. Anyway, she wrote after he died and asked me to take Jericho, support him and give him a trade. And that's what I've been tryin' to do. But the boy is stubborn and proud. Thinks hard work is beneath him. Thinks I should reward him for just doin' his job." Cincinnatus' voice was rising as his frustration mounted.

Mingo continued to frown. If Cincinnatus was correct in his thinking, then Jericho could not do as they had joyously planned underneath the large pine. Cincinnatus finally noticed Mingo's expression and frowned also.

"Say Mingo, what's wrong? You've got a mighty deep frown on your face. Maybe you disagree with the 'white man's way', but that don't concern you. Jericho is my cousin and I aim to do as I agreed."

Mingo raised his eyes and met Cincinnatus' bright blue. "It isn't that, Cincinnatus. But I think I need to make you aware of Jericho's thinking and the role that I played in this situation." Gesturing the storekeeper to his own fireplace Mingo sat beside the older man and explained exactly what had transpired under the branches of the pine.

A half-hour later the two sat in silence. Finally Cincinnatus cleared his throat and turned to face Mingo. "Mingo, I will listen when Jericho tells me his side. I promise. And I'll tear up the letter I wrote to Molly. I'll try to work somethin' out. Maybe a share of the crops for five years. But I can tell you now that I don't think Molly'll be comin' here. She's got her roots firm in the rocks of the Carolinas."

"I don't think you can make that determination Cincinnatus. And even if you are right Jericho needs to be able to write to his mother and deal with whatever she may answer. Agreed?"

Cincinnatus nodded his grizzled head. "I'm not a mean man, Mingo. And I truly like Jericho. But he's hard to deal with! He's got to challenge ever'thing. I'm too old and set in my ways to welcome a challenge to ever'thing I say or do! I got no patience left for that kind of goins-on."

Mingo nodded in understanding and rose. He left the large taproom to find Jericho. He found the youth at the settlement well, staring off in the distance with a look of contentment on his handsome Irish face. Carefully arranging his face to betray none of the conversation he'd just had with Cincinnatus, Mingo extended his hand to Jericho. The youth took it and smiled.

"Jericho, I sincerely hope that you have a productive winter. You do know that your letter won't go out until the spring thaw, don't you? And then you may not receive an answer until the following spring?"

Jericho smiled again. "I know Mingo. And I've decided to work hard and save what I can so I'll have a little extra to help Mama when she comes. Have a good trip with Daniel. And thank you again for all your help. You gave me a whole new outlook. I'll never forget it."

Mingo smiled and nodded. In the back of his mind he was cringing with the thought that maybe he'd set Jericho up for a disappointment instead of helping the youth. He turned and strode out the fort's gates, his turbulent thoughts matched by the first sharp blasts of a gathering storm.

But Jericho was true to his word given to Mingo. He stayed with Cincinnatus and did his work uncomplainingly, saving several dollars from what Cincinnatus gave him for extra chores. The blacksmith used his help whenever there were unruly horses to shoe, and several of the families in the stockade paid him for providing them with fresh meat. In his spare time he walked over the countryside in a five mile radius searching for the perfect spot for his mother, brothers and sisters. His mind arranged the two cabins and outbuildings at each promising spot until he settled on two likely pieces of Kentucky land.

He received his reply the next autumn. The letter was not what Jericho had hoped. Disappointment filled his heart and he spent the day looking longingly at the piece of land that he so hopefully surveyed. Toward evening he slowly walked back to the fort, his head hanging in sorrow. He didn't see Mingo and Daniel approaching and almost bumped into the two as they met him at the gates.

"Hello, Jericho. Been huntin'?" Daniel's voice was light and teasing.

"No sir, just walking. I wanted to see if there was any good farm ground left around here. Maybe I can get Suma to try being a white woman one more time."

Dan laughed and continued on toward the tavern. Jericho stood beside Mingo, watching Dan's easy stride. Mingo understood that Jericho's answer was not what the youth really wanted to say. The tall man turned to the youth, his expressive face indicating the question.

"I got the letter Mingo."

From his voice Mingo understood that the message was not what the young man had hoped. Jericho silently pulled the letter from his shirt and handed it to Mingo. Silently Mingo took it and began to read.

_Dear Son,_

_I am glad that you are well. Thank you for your offer but I will end my days on earth here where your father built a home for me. He sleeps on the hill behind this cabin and I will soon rest beside him. I will not be a burden upon you, son. You have opportunities open to you; take them. I want you to be in a position to offer the help to your brothers that you so generously offer to me._

_I am so very grateful for the money that you send. I have been able to buy some more books for the children still at home. Your brother Ephriam seems to possess a lawyer's mind. It is my hope that he will someday soon leave home _

_and study law. Your sisters Susannah and Rachel will be married this fall._

_We are all well and pray for you daily. You will never know how much I love_

_and appreciate you Jericho. Be happy._

_Your mother,_

_Molly Jones_

Mingo closed his eyes and sighed. He handed the letter back to Jericho and placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder. "Your mother sounds like a remarkable woman. I am sorry that she won't come here, but she seems content where she is. That is a blessing. Don't let this disappointment make you a bitter man. I see the same good qualities in you that your mother sees. Let your generosity find other outlets. I'm sure that there are many opportunities to be generous. Go on and live your life, Jericho."

Jericho looked into Mingo's face for several seconds, reading his thoughts. Then he nodded. Together the two men walked into Cincinnatus' tavern. Cincinnatus came to join them, a piece of paper in his hand. "I've got me a puzzle here. My supplier in Salem wants to send me a wagonload of do-dads before the winter closes the roads. Says he's sure these fripperies'll be snapped up quicker 'en a turtle snaps up flies. What do you think, Dan'l? Would Becky and Jemima rather have some lacy handkerchiefs and rose water than a sack o' coffee?"

Daniel's green eyes twinkled at the exasperated storekeeper. He grinned at Mingo and Jericho, then answered the question. "Cincinnatus, I_know _my two girls would rather have the rose water. Bring that over the mountains and every lady for a dozen miles'll be swarmin' into your store. Unless you don't want all those female customers buyin' up your fripperies."

Cincinnatus' blue eyes began to sparkle. He twirled his beard in a gesture familiar to the other three. Mingo hid his smile behind his hand and Jericho ducked his head. Cincinnatus rose and ambled over to his dry-goods shelves, planning. Behind him the three men exchanged looks of amusement.

A month later the wagon arrived from Salem. It contained necessary supplies and the promised extras. The wagon driver jumped down and began to unload, calling for Jericho's help. Before the wagon was completely unloaded the store was packed with the women of Boonesborough. The word was out and Cincinnatus was bombarded with customers. He quickly set aside two bottles of rose water requested by Daniel, then spent the next several hours selling scented water, lace handkerchiefs, porcelain figurines, and glass candlesticks.

The next day Mingo lounged against the bar watching the parade of women, his face wearing an amused smile. Daniel paid Cincinnatus for the rose water and smuggled it out in his coat pockets. Jericho spent the entire day restocking shelves and helping Cincinnatus display his wares. The storekeeper's brisk business took its toll and by early evening the older man was played out. Jericho took the opportunity to be generous and suggested that the storekeeper retire. With a surprised but grateful look Cincinnatus accepted. Jericho was left alone to tend the customers. Finally at eight o'clock Jericho bared the door and sat down. Mingo shared a much-welcomed mug of rum with the tired young man.

"I wouldn't have believed the stampede if I hadn't witnessed it myself. It's amazing what each of us considers valuable."

Jericho yawned and pulled a golden heart necklace out of his pocket. It caught the faint light and gleamed. "Do you think Jemima Boone would like this Mingo?"

Mingo's eyebrows rose in surprise. He recovered quickly and answered the young man sitting across from him, his green eyes following the slowly spinning heart.

"Yes, I think so. Jemima is a young lady of refined taste."

"You've known her a long time haven't you? You like her, don't you?"

Mingo's voice was soft and low. "I love her Jericho, like my own daughter. Are you considering her for your wife? Because a casual dalliance is a mistake, I warn you."

Jericho's surprised eyes fastened on Mingo's face. He blushed as Mingo's implication entered his tired brain. "I like her, that's all. She's a pretty girl with a lot of spunk."

"She's much more than that, Jericho. Jemima is intelligent and very loving. She's perceptive. Though quiet, she possesses a fun-loving spirit. And she's very brave. Don't toy with her heart. Neither her father nor I would take such behavior lightly. "

The warning lay just below the surface. Jericho heard it in the other man's voice. He silently replaced the necklace in his pocket. The rum began to loosen his tongue and he allowed Mingo to see inside his heart.

"Mingo, I think I love Jemima too. I've watched her for a long time now. I thought for a while that she liked me, but I don't know. She kinda avoids me and I don't know why. Do you?"

Mingo looked steadily into Jericho's light green eyes. He allowed his memories of the youth to run through his mind. Impulsive yet dependable, fun-loving. Quick to take offense. Gentle, honorable. A good shot, a hard worker. Intelligent. Suddenly Mingo smiled.

"Jericho, I think that if Jemima is avoiding you it is up to you to find out why. Not me." He placed his warm hand on the youth's shoulder as he rose. "Good night to you. And I think that Jemima would love that necklace, if the right person gave it to her." Mingo's eyes sparkled as he looked into Jericho's sleepy eyes. Then he closed the door behind him and left the young man alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Christmas party was in full swing. Jericho watched Jemima twirl around the dance floor with Tom Reynolds. She was dressed in a blue calico dress that set her blue eyes to sparkling. Whenever she passed by him the scent of roses wafted from her shining brown hair. Across the room Mingo watched as Jericho tried to decide how to make his move. Beside him Daniel began to notice Mingo's steady gaze.

"What'er you watchin' Jericho for Mingo?"

Mingo grinned at his tall friend. "He shared a secret with me a few days ago. I'm watching to see how it plays out."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, then he too looked across the room at Jericho. His mind began to piece together Mingo's clues. Jericho was a young man in a room full of young women. He must have his eye on one of them. Suddenly Daniel turned to look into Mingo's dancing eyes. The truth burst into his brain.

"Jericho's sweet on Jemima? She's been sweet on him ever since we locked him up before the race last year."

Mingo held Daniel's eyes for several seconds. "Are you sure, Daniel? Because according to Jericho she won't give him the time of day."

Daniel smiled knowingly and tapped Mingo's arm. "A sure sign that a girl is sweet on you. Just for your own information, Mingo."

"Would you be receptive to Jericho's suit of your daughter, Daniel? There is much that he keeps hidden inside his heart. But I know that he is a good man."

"That's high praise for any man, comin' from you. I'd trust your judgment about the devil himself. And I sure trust your judgment about a man suitable for Jemima. I know that you love her too."

Daniel smiled at his friend and the two continued to watch as Jericho moved to capture Jemima's heart. He strode to her side as the dance ended. The two friends saw several words pass between them. Then Jemima pulled her cloak out of the pile and accompanied Jericho out the door. Mingo and Daniel looked at each other and nodded.

Outside the two young people walked a few paces into the stockade. The winter moon was pale and their breath steamed before them. Jericho cleared his throat and stopped to face Jemima.

"You sure are dancing tonight. I like watchin' you spin around the floor."

"I like to dance. Tom Reynolds dances really well." Jemima cast her eyes down and toyed with the clasp on her cape.

"I'd like it if you'd dance with me. I'm not as good a dancer as Tom maybe, but I can sure try. My mama was the best dancer in County Cork. My daddy told me."

"Where do your parents live?"

"My daddy is dead. My mama lives in the Carolinas with some of my younger brothers and sisters."

The two young people talked about Jericho's family for several minutes. Then Jericho's conversation took a turn as he slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled something out and held it in his closed hand.

"Miss Jemima, I'd like to give you something. A Christmas present. Do you want to see what it is?"

Jemima nodded her head. Jericho held his hand in front of her and opened it slowly. In the winter moonlight the golden necklace gleamed as it had in the firelight days before. She stared at it, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Do you like it?"

"I do! It's very pretty. Did you buy this for me?"

"I did. Jemima, I really like you. I mean, I've liked you for a long time. Ever since you brought me supper that time before I ran the race. Remember?"

Jemima silently nodded her head. She continued to look down at the heart in Jericho's hand. "Jericho, I can't accept so expensive a present from just a casual friend."

"Then maybe I'm not a casual friend."

Jemima looked up into Jericho's sparkling green eyes. A smile spread across her pretty face. His warm breath wafted past her cheeks and his warm hand cupped her chin. He gently pressed his lips against hers for the space of ten seconds. Then he raised his head and looked steadily into her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled tenderly and slid behind her. The heart lay in the center of her chest, reflecting the moonlight. Her hand lifted it and she bent her head to look at it. Jericho took her hand and together they reentered the large taproom.

Daniel and Mingo watched them as they came in. The two men saw the golden heart winking in the dim candlelight. They exchanged a long look. Then Mingo pressed Daniel's arm in affection as the tall frontiersman went to stand beside his wife. Their heads bent together as they shared the first exciting moments of their daughter's commitment.

As the winter passed with storms and sunshine Jericho and Jemima grew to love each other. In the windy month of March Daniel and Jericho secretly began a cabin on the piece of land that Jericho had originally thought to claim for his mother. Near an ancient maple tree they situated the little cabin, close enough for shade but on the side away from the prevailing winds in case a storm brought down the giant. Jericho had planned the house in his mind so the building was accomplished rapidly. Every night before sleep the young man smilingly dreamed of the family that would occupy the snug cabin loft. He envisioned the hearth where Jemima would cook his meals and they would sit together after the children were asleep. He saw the yard with children playing Duck, Duck, Goose near the little stream. He saw the acres of corn growing tall in the fertile Kentucky soil. His contentment was fulfilling and he counted the days as they flew toward his wedding.

The first week of April brought cool sunny days. The last geese winged their way through the blue skies as Jericho took Jemima to see her finished cabin. They walked slowly on the soggy April ground, her small hand held protectively in his. As they approached the final turn before the cabin appeared Jericho placed his hand over Jemima's blue eyes. She giggled and walked carefully forward. When he lowered his hand she gasped in delight. She ran to the little porch and leaped to the front door. Jericho stood and watched her exuberant behavior, his broad grin lighting his handsome face.

Inside the house he could hear Jemima's happy squeals as she explored her cabin. He climbed the porch and stepped inside the door. Jemima rushed to him and hugged him, her embrace squeezing the breath out of his tall body. He pulled her arms away and looked down into her shining eyes.

"I take it that you like your cabin, Miss Jemima?"

She nodded her head and reached to kiss his cheek. He bent his head to allow her soft lips to press against his face. Then he took her hand and showed her every inch of the cabin he had so lovingly created for her. When the tour was completed the two happy young people sat on the porch dangling their legs over the edge. Jericho shyly pointed out their initials carved in the supporting post. Jemima smiled broadly and told Jericho about the curtains she and her loving mother were making for the cabin. The bed sheets were finished and the tablecloth embroidered with daisies. Jemima's breathless voice was filled with excited pride and Jericho sat with his arm possessively around her little waist.

"Jemima, can I tell you something?"

She nodded and looked up into his sober face. Instantly she became serious, her blue eyes registering her attention.

"I've told you about my mama and my brothers and sisters. I want you to know that you've brought me more happiness than I thought was possible. Them not coming here really hurt me. I had planned everything about their cabin just like I planned ours. Then not having anyone to fill it made me feel real lonely. Mingo talked to me about findin' another person to fill my life. And you have. Mima, I'm not real educated and I don't have many fancy words. I hope you know that. But I've loved you since you sat beside me on Cincinnatus' steps petting that silly little rabbit. I want to give you the best life you could have. I love you, Jemima."

Jemima's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she smiled tenderly. She laid her head on Jericho's shoulder and he could feel her little hand caressing his strong back. After several minutes she looked up into Jericho's still face.

"Jericho, I love you too. I started loving you when you decided to run that ridiculous race after my pa sprained his ankle. He'd come home after making you run all day and tell us about you. I thought about how insensitive he was being, treating you like you had no feelings. Mingo defended you one night and I went to bed thinking about how special you were to tolerate what you did for the good of this community. And I started to love you then. And when you helped my pa rescue me and Israel, I saw how brave and strong you were. I was used to Pa and Mingo being brave and strong, but not someone close to my age. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Then why did you start ignoring me? You know, you really had me wonderin'."

Jemima smiled a secret little smile. Jericho saw the expression and tilted his head, his eyes narrowed.

"I wanted you to wonder about me. You had tried to marry Suma and I watched her struggle with all the work a wife has to do. I wanted you to realize that you don't just 'take' a wife. You have to cherish her. I've watched Pa take off and leave Ma and us all my life. I didn't want a husband like that. I wanted a man who would stay with me, winter or summer. You want to farm. You've talked about farming all the time I've known you. I want to farm too, Jericho. I like watching the corn grow tall and the grain glow pale in the moonlight."

Jericho smiled down into Jemima's pretty upturned face. He could see the sincerity in her eyes. His arm hugged her close. "It's a good thing we're going to get married this week then, so I can get the corn and oats planted. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed right off!"

Jemima giggled against Jericho's chest. They sat another few minutes on their porch, then Jericho rose and pulled Jemima to her feet. Together they walked back to Daniel's cabin where the evening meal and loving company awaited them both. In every way it was spring for Jericho Jones.


End file.
